


Alku

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: ”Mikäs ny on noin erinomasen hauskaa”, Jussi kysyy. Alma puhaltelee hymynsä kuriin, ja etsii Jussin käden omaansa.”Koitas.”
Relationships: Alma Koskela/Jussi Koskela
Kudos: 6





	Alku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot ja miljöö Linnan, minä en hyödy mitään.
> 
> Paitsi että hyvän mielen saan siitä että kirjoitin kerrankin jotakin semisti toiveikasta ja keveää Pohjantähdistä. Fanficsataseen sanalla 001 (alku).

Eräänä joulukuun yönä Alma naurahtaa yhtäkkiä ääneen. Pirtin hiljaisuus on tiivistynyt ja käynyt unisen raskaaksi, ja sen äkillinen katkeaminen saa Jussin hätkähtämään Alman vierestä hetkessä puolinukuksista liikavalppaaksi.

”Mikäs ny on”, hän mutisee äreästi. Sydän hakkaa hätäisen nopeata laukkaa, ja Almaa huvittaa sellaisella hyväntahtoisella tavalla, jolla häntä aina huvittavat Jussin mielialat. Jussi ei koskaan suutu siitä huvittumisesta, muttei peitä nyrpeyttäänkään, kun Alma tärisee äänettömästä naurusta hänen vieressään.

”Mikäs ny on noin erinomasen hauskaa”, hän kysyy uudestaan. Alma puhaltelee hymynsä kuriin, ja etsii sitten pimeässä Jussin käden omaansa.

”Koitas.”

Alma vie Jussin käden vatsalleen, jonka kaari kertoo jo selvää tarinaa siellä kasvavasta uudesta elämästä. Hän levittää Jussin kämmenen tiiviisti rohdinkankaisen yöpaidan päälle, ohjaa sen sopivaan kohtaan.

”Tunnekkos?”

”Mitä…”

Jussin ärtynyt hämmennys sulaa ihmetykseksi, kun hän tuntee.

”Onko toi…”

”On.” Alman äänessä on sellaista lämpöä ja hellyyttä, jonka edessä Jussi menee täysin hämilleen. Hän räpyttelee silmiään pimeässä ja tuntee taas, miten lapsi muljahtaa Alman vatsassa hänen kättään vasten.

”Koskas se nyt… olikan tulossa”, hän kysyy varovasti, vaikka muistaa hyvin Alman ensimmäisen arvion. Kyllä hän kuitenkin jotain tahtoo sanoa, eikä Jussi keksi muutakaan. Alma tietää sen myös, ja siksi hän kai hymyileekin vastatessaan.

”Keväällä. Ehkä pääsiäisen aikaan.”

”Ei sunkan sillä kiire oo kun nyt jo noin äkäsesti pyörii.”

”Tuskin ainakan paljoo pääsiäisen jälkeen jaksaa varrota”, Alma hytkyy taas hiljaisesta naurustaan.

”Vai niin… vai niin.”

”Muttei sillä kovin paljon sitä ennenkän oo tänne asiaa.” Alma ottaa Jussin käden taas käteensä, puristaa sitä ja vetää peitteensä kunnolla ylös viileää ilmaa vastaan. ”Kuma kerran lopputalvelle lupasin työssä käydä.”

”Niin… He, he… tulee sitten kun aikansa on.”

Alma nukkuu pian, mutta Jussi on valveilla vielä hyvän aikaa. Hän on jännittynyt, mutta harvinaisella, toiveikkaalla tavalla. Niin kuin sinä syyskuisena sunnuntaina kaksi vuotta aiemmin, kun rovasti antoi hänen salaiselle unelmalleen ensimmäiset edellytykset toteutua. Ja niin kuin kaksi vuotta sitä ennen, kun hän oli antanut samalle unelmalle ensimmäisen muotonsa ostamalla huutokaupasta akselin rattaisiin, joita ei ollut pitkään aikaan olemassakaan. Tuo Alman sisällä elävä ja potkiva ihme on hyvin todellinen osa sitä samaa unelmaa. Se osa, johon kaikki on koko ajan tähdännytkin.

Jussi nyökkää itsekseen. Hän on liikuttunut.

Siitä tulisi Akseli Johannes.


End file.
